Shaman (5e Class)
NOTE: dear god don't use this. the redux shaman is so fucking amazing that i don't see why you'd use this. ''' '''The Shaman A Shaman can be described in a few words: Support, spears, and spells. They are masters of mystical totems, allowing them to slowly keep their teammates alive, either through damage, buffs, or healing, while they either stay in the back to provide more support, or on the front line piercing through their foes, like a hot spear through butter. They follow their ancient traditions, some adorning skulls like helmets, as their ancestors did, while some others prefer to try and live more civilly, covering their ornate markings with long robes or commoner's clothing. Playing a Shaman As a Shaman, you must ask yourself this question: What do you want to do to help your teammates? Do you wish to get in enemy's faces, with a spear? Do you wish to be a healer, keeping your teammates alive at all costs? Or do you wish to help your teammates destroy, with powerful buffs? Either way, one of these options will be available to you, as a Shaman. Creating a Shaman Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: As some races don't respect tradition, those races would most likely not be Shamans. Class Features As a Shaman you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Shaman level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Shaman level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, tridents, blowguns Tools: One Musical Instrument or Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Arcana, Athletics, History, Insight, Nature, Perception. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * Spear & 3 javelins or (b'') Trident & 3 javelins * (''a) a set of Artisan's Tools or (b'') a Musical Instrument * Leather Armor * 4d6 (15) gold '''Table: The Shaman' Spells and Whatnot Spellcasting Based on your Mark of Tradition (featured at bottom of page), you have a list of spells. You cast them at either their lowest level, or the level shown on the Shaman table, depending on which is higher. Your Spellcasting ability is your Wisdom modifier. Spell Save DC: '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier '''Spell attack modifier: '''your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. '''Mark of Tradition When you became a Shaman, you received an ornate tattoo-a mark-of your teachings. Choose a Mark of Tradition Archetype, which are shown at the bottom of this page. Totems Beginning at 2nd level, you can now summon Totems a number of times per day equal to your proficiency bonus. You can choose from the following three totems to summon, and you may summon them up to 15 ft. away from you. Totems have an AC equal to 10 + your Wisdom modifier, hit points equal to half of your maximum hit points, and can only be moved if a target succeeds in a DC (22 - your Wisdom modifier) Strength check. You may only have one Totem summoned at a time. Totem of the Lizard Like the agile lizard, this totem allows your allies to regenerate their wounds. If an allied target is within 20 ft. of the totem, at the start of your turn, they heal 2 hit points. At 6th level, they heal 3 hit points. At 12th level, they heal 4 hit points. At 18th level, this range is increased to 40 ft. Totem of the Falcon Like the mighty falcon, this totem allows your allies to strike weak points in enemies armor. If an allied target is within 30 ft. of the totem, they receive +1 to all attack rolls. At 6th level, they receive +2 to all attack rolls. At 12th level, they receive +3 to all attack and damage rolls. At 18th level, this range is increased to 60 ft. Totem of the Wasp Like the fierce wasp, this totem can fire needles at targets, like a wasp would sting. This totem rolls its own initiative, using your Wisdom modifier in place of a Dexterity modifier. If an enemy target is within 60 ft. of the totem, the totem can attack a target for 1d4 piercing damage, using your Wisdom and Proficiency bonus instead of it's own for the attack roll. At 6th level, it can fire two needles per turn. At 12th level, it can fire three needles per turn. At 18th level, the needles upgrade their damage to 1d8. Tribe Hunting Beginning at 3rd level, 1 + your Dexterity modifier times per long rest (min 1), you can mark a target for 1 minute. Whenever that target is hit by an attack, they take an additional 1d4 force damage. At 7th level, this increases to 1d6 force damage. At 14th level, this increases to 1d8 force damage. At 20th level, this increases to 2 minutes per mark. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 7th level you gain an extra attack. Juju Casting When you reach 9th level, you gain the ability to cast Juju curses or blessings. You can only have one of these cast at a time. At 14th level, you can cast two of these. These only wear off when either a spell such as dispel magic, remove curse, or similar is used, or when you dispel them yourself. If you cast more than the maximum amount you can have casted, the oldest Juju is dispelled automatically. Blessing of the Wolf A target afflicted by the Blessing of the Wolf has +1 to all attack and damage rolls. Blessing of the Turtle A target afflicted by the Blessing of the Turtle has +2 to its AC. Blessing of the Jaguar A target afflicted by the Blessing of the Jaguar has +10 to their movement speed (including flight, burrow, swim, etc. if they have it). Curse of the Slug A target afflicted by the Curse of the Slug has -10 to their movement speed (including flight, burrow, swim, etc. if they have it). Curse of the Mouse A target afflicted by the Curse of the Mouse has -2 to their AC. Curse of the Insect A target afflicted by the Curse of the Insect has -1 to all attack and damage rolls. Soothsaying At 11th level, you may cast the augury ''spell using the dead bones, entrails, or otherwise corpse of a monster/animal. At your GM's choice, they may choose to show some other method of telling the future. '''Tribal Teachings' Starting at 13th level, your shamanistic magic has made you great enough in one proficiency that you can share your skill with allies. Whenever an ally is making a check they don't have proficiency in (e.g. animal handling) and you do, you may add half of your proficiency bonus to their check, as your reaction. You can use this 1/2 your level + your Wisdom modifier times per long rest. Chieftain Beginning at 17th level, you are as powerful and wise as a chieftain. Your Wisdom and Dexterity scores increase by 2, and their maximum increase to 22. Additionally, if you attack a target, the next attack against that target made by an ally will have advantage. Mark of Healing Your shamanistic abilities were taught to you to be used for healing, and you excel with healing magic. Below are the spells you know, which you can cast an amount of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. You also learn the spare the dying ''cantrip. This mark might resemble a healing cross, an olive branch, or something else of your/your GM's choice. '''Lizard's Skin' At 5th level, your mark has allowed your skin to be as regenerative as the mighty lizard. At the start of your turn, you regenerate 1 hit point. At 10th level, you regenerate 2 hit points. At 15th level, you regenerate 3 hit points. At 20th level, you regenerate 4 hit points. Compound Healing At 10th level, your knowledge of healing has allowed you to spread healing spells among your allies. You may cast cure wounds ''at one level lower than your level allows it (min 1), and use it on two targets that are within 10 ft. of one another. This counts as only one spellcast. At 15th level, the range increases to 15 ft. At 20th level, the range increases to 20 ft., and may work on up to 3 targets instead of 2. '''False Flesh' At 15th level, your healing magic has allowed you to protect your party in a defensive barrier. Choose six targets that are within 60 ft. of you. They are given temporary hit points equal to 2 x your level. This is shared amongst them. At 20th level, this is equal to 2 x your level + 3 x your Wisdom modifier. Rebuke of Death At 20th level, your healing magic has granted you the ability to resurrect the dead. Once per long rest, you may cast the cleric spell resurrection, suffering none of the penalties. (this does not include components, you still need to provide those) Mark of Blood Your shamanistic abilities were taught to you so that you could be a powerful warrior, and you excel in the heat of combat, with your pool of combat magics. You learn the true strike cantrip. Below are the spells you know, which you can cast an amount of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. This mark might resemble a fist, a spear, or something else of your/your GM's choice. Spear Mastery At 5th level, you have learned to effectively use spears like others cannot. When you use a javelin, trident, or spear, you may treat it as if it had the finesse property. At 10th level, you gain +1 to all attack and damage rolls with these weapons. At 20th level, you gain +2 to all attack and damage rolls with these weapons. Naturally-Born Hunter At 10th level, your hunting skills surpass your allies by a longshot. Whenever you attack a creature who is affected by Tribe Hunting, you may add your Wisdom modifier to the extra damage dealt. At 20th level, your Wisdom modifier is added to all attacks made on a target marked by Tribe Hunting, even if they aren't from you. Swift Strike At 15th level, you take all chances you get to strike your opponents. Whenever a hostile target fails an attack roll, and is within 5 ft. of you, you may use your reaction to attack them once. Living Wasp At 20th level, your Totem of the Wasp now has a flight speed of 40 ft., and can move before shooting targets. Additionally, your Dexterity modifier is added to the darts, as poison type damage. Mark of Miracles Your shamanistic abilities were taught to you to be used for aiding your allies, improving their abilities and capabilities, to allow you to take down your opponents. You learn either the resistance or guidance cantrip, but not both. Below are the spells you know, which you can cast an amount of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. This mark may resemble an angel, a halo, or something else of your/your GM's choice. Aidful Action At 5th level, your quick thinking and ability to aid allows you to help without taking a normal action. You can take a bonus action on each of your turns in combat. This action can be used only to take the Help action. Increased Blessings At 10th level, your mastery of Juju blessings allows you to cast more at once. You can have one more Juju than your maximum cast, provided that the cast Juju is a blessing, not a curse. Category:Hall of Shame